


Brazilian Wildflowers

by Loco (FigureSgayts)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FigureSgayts/pseuds/Loco
Summary: In the chaos of every day life, sometimes, you just need to take a break.





	Brazilian Wildflowers

" _Fuck_ ," says Yuzuru Hanyu.


End file.
